The Dragon's Flame
by yumiko15243
Summary: Sebastian is a normal neko person who can never seem to get noticed. But what happens when you put him to the test to face a dragon that long ago destroyed society... or so he though. Pure fantasy and happens to be an adaption from one of my short stories we had to do for school
1. Character intros

Character intros:

Sebastian

Species: Cat human (will be mentioned as a neko person in later chapters)

Appearance: Has blue ears and a blue tail with a white tip. He has navy blue hair and purple

eyes. Note that his ears and tail are a bold sky blue

Actions (What they normally do): Listens to a lot of music and wanders off a lot

What the characters often say: Sebastian is so shy so he doesn't talk a lot; he's a very quiet speaker, but can over react sometimes

Thoughts: I want to get noticed, Why does this stuff happen to me? Why don't people notice me? *music*

Likes: the dark, night skies, chocolate (milk chocolate not dark), music, snow

Dislikes: burnt or sour food, annoying house cat/neko-people, bells

Dreams: to get noticed by people

Fears: afraid of bright lights and being forgotten

What others think of them: (if they notice him) he wanders off a lot sometimes too much and all i see him doing is listening to music. He's also so quiet.

* * *

Igneel

Species: Dragon

Appearance: His scales are a blood red color and he is 50 feet tall. His left eye is black while his right eye is purple.

Actions (What they normally do): No one knows ever since his mate was killed, when that happened he destroyed all of fiore in anger and has disappeared (to a volcano) since then

What the characters often say: "Stay away from here or I'll burn you down!" Before the cat people raided he used to say "I'm all fired up!" with a smile

Thoughts: Why did those nasty creatures take her away...

Likes: Fire, lava, magma, hot/spicy food, chili, Nyetera (a killed wind dragon)

Dislikes: Water on his home (causes too much smoke for his liking) and cat people

Dreams: To find someone who won't judge or leave him

Fears: Finding another mate/friend only to have them killed

What others think of them: "He's such a scary dragon! Although they are all mean he's terrible and will come to destroy us one day for he burnt a town in one roar!"


	2. Chapter 1

**The Cat Person and The Flame Dragon**

Once in a land far, far away there lived a dragon named Igneel. He was a fairly happy fellow who had many dragon friends, but one day those creatures appeared. They looked like those pesky humans except they had tails and cat ears and instead of being afraid, they attacked. Since it was in the dark of the night all the dragons were asleep except one. He had heard the cat people coming, their mythical weapons in their hands as they cried a mighty battle cry. He tried to wake up his mate, Nyetera, in panic.

"Nyetera, come on wake up the cave is being attacked!" Igneel roared. Still she won't wake up and they were coming into their cave. Igneel saw this and immediately started to defend her when she woke up.

"Igneel, what's happening?!" She saw a cat person attacking from behind Igneel and swiped at him sending the cat person flying.

"We got to get out of here," was the only thing he could say at the second, "I'll get rid of them and you fly out of here as fast as possible!" the angry fire dragon said to the wind dragon.

So the fire dragon Igneel took out all the cat people while Nyetera flew away. But what Igneel didn't know is that there were more of them waiting outside.

"Igneel!" Nyetera cried. He looked at Nyetera and his blood ran cold. Time slowed as his eyes widened in shock. Emotions hit him like a bulldozer as a million thoughts ran through his mind. He saw blood flying and the falling body of his beloved mate. Igneel roared a breath of hot fire and went her way.

"Nyetera? Nyetera!" He leaned over her, and nudged her. "Hey! Come on, this isn't the time to be joking around!"

No answer reached his ears. He nudged her more and more. "Nyetera! Come on! Stop joking! Please..." He roared, tears slowly welling up in his eyes. His mind slowly accepting one of the things he feared most. "Please tell me you're joking. Please tell me this isn't happening..."

"We killed them all!" shouted a proud and boisterous male voice. Cheers and cries of victory filled Igneel. A burning fire that wasn't his normal fire was sparked deep inside of him. It burned bright, fueling Igneel. He stomped to the entrance of the cave, his friends, the dragons, all killed. Their bloody corpses almost made Igneel hurl his lunch. He looked down upon the cat people seeing them leave while cheering with gleeful smiles on their faces.

"Here my words cat people... I will have my revenge... and when I do... I'm going to make sure you all burn in hell."

* * *

215 years later (Sebastian's POV)

"I wonder why I have to go to school…" I thought tiredly. I entered the hell that was school and had almost survived the day. My eye on the clock as it slowly ticked the seconds off. "5... 4... 3... 2... 1" I counted off in my head. *Ring~* I stood up and put my hands into the air. "I'm free!" After that, a small blush of embarrassment painted my cheeks as everyone looked at me weirdly. I took that as I sign to run away.

In the halls, Cat people were chattering in the halls to their friends and heading to town square. Why would they be heading to town square you ask, well today was the day where a meeting of the cat people gather to talk about the about the cat people's greatest accomplishment, the slaying of the dragons. Though there was one left, and that was what this town meeting was about.

I get to the town's square just in time for the mayor to speak. "Hello people of Wyvern! We are here to discuss the dragon issue that has been occurring since 215 years ago. As you all probably know, there is one dragon left that has been terrorizing this town countless times." Everyone except me was listening with content. I was too busy daydreaming about this cat girl while snacking on one of my favorite treats, the milky wave.

"This dragon is not like the others 215 years ago! It has a tough hide that is in penetrable and searing flames that can burn and melt anything that we can not go near it, nor can we penetrate it. But...! Today, one of our scientists have made a weapon, a weapon that we theorize might be able to slay the dragon!" the mayor announced, a cat person walked up to the mayor and handed him a case, to which he took and thanked the cat person. The case was made of wood with clear glass on the top, he held it up for the people to see.

I snapped out of my thoughts and look up at it. I would be lying if I told you I didn't want that. It was a katana. Though I couldn't see the blade, the sheath was enough to make me feel drawn to it. The design of breeze that swirled and waved around it was captivating. The handle was purple and had gems encrusted in it that made it look like stars. I felt drawn toward it, like it was calling to me, like it BELONGED to me. I unconsciously took a step toward it.

"This weapon was forged by our greatest blacksmith. The material made to forge it was scales of a white dragon. The scales contained powerful air magic that can blow away almost anything with just one swipe!" The mayor continued. "Now, this brings me to the main reason to why I have called all of you here!"

My eyes were focused on the sword as I was slowly approaching it. I wasn't even listening anymore.

"We need a volunteer to come and wield this weapon and use it to slay the dragon! Now, I would give this to someone capable like the elite soldiers, but the risk that this sword may not work is too high! So if anyone is brave enough to test it out, come forth!" the mayor announced, while cat people around me were hesitant. Confused and concerned faces were planted on their faces. I of course kept walking toward the majestic and mesmerizing sword. I unconsciously rose my hand up toward it.

"Oh! A volunteer! What a brave soul you have, Mr... um... What is your name if I may ask?" announced the mayor.

I snapped out of my trance like state and I slowly came to the realization of what was happening. You're kidding me. I have to go and fight the dragon! Ah! Stupid, stupid, stupid...

"Uh, my name's Sebastian." I said, in a quiet voice.

"Right! Mr. Sebastian, thank you for volunteering to fight the dragon." I was surrounded by some of the townspeople and they lifted me up. Soon I was standing next to the mayor. Some cheers and whistles came my way, mostly confused faces were the response I got. For the right reason too. You see... I'm not what you call an enthusiastic cat person. I'm the opposite. I'm a shy and awkward person. I rarely ever talk and I'm an outcast. People always made fun of me but now that I'm standing here, some of these people are shocked and confused.

"Anyways," the mayor went on, "you must climb the volcano and defeat the dragon. Here take this!" The mayor handed me the case, took it and looked at the sword. I swear it glistened.

"Ha! He's going to die the second he sees it!" shouted a man from the audience. Half of the people cracked up at the joke. A small blush of embarrassment spread across my cheeks. The person who said that was a school bully. His name is Jack and he's better than me in every way. For some reason, he likes to make fun of me and beat me up. I take it, as I can't do anything. I tried telling a teacher, but they just brushed it off. I hung my head down in an attempt to hide my face. "Oh are you going to cry now! I wouldn't do that if I were you, the whole town is watching."

That hurt, a lot. I even started doubting myself after that statement. I would always break down even if it's a small put down. I wanted to curl up in a ball and wish I disappeared. I wanted to quit. My people started laughing and I noticed something warm stream down my face. I noticed and I tried to suck it back in, but it was no use. I didn't want to do it anymore until I felt warm in my chest. The tears immediately stopped as I felt something I don't think I have ever felt. I glanced at the sword and I swear I saw it glowing. I started to gain a bit more confidence, it was almost sudden.

"Go die, loser! No will care!" I heard Jack shout. I felt anger as the confidence grew stronger. I bared my teeth and shot a glare at Jack. He froze. "Oi! what's that look for? You want to fight?"

At that moment, I kind of lost myself. "Sure. I'll happily slice you up." Jack took a step back. Clearly he wasn't expecting that answer. Fear slowly grew on his face as I opened the case. I grabbed the katana and that's when I realized what was happening. My senses came back and the confidence vanished immediately. I looked around. Everyone was staring in horror and disbelief. "Uh... uh... Heh heh. I'm going to go slay the dragon now." I said before dashing toward the volcano.

I started heading up the volcano when I saw a blast of lava go up. I quickly jumped back but ended up staring at it for a while longer. How can something so bright be so beautiful? I didn't know if I wanted to back up in fear of the light or come closer to it. I decided to move on and went to the top of the volcano where the dragon lives. I stared into the mouth of the cave near the top of the volcano both wondering how there's a cave there. It started out as a faint rumble then turned into what felt like an earthquake. A fifty foot tall creature emerged from the cave roaring fire, I jumped out of the way, narrowly avoiding it. "I am Igneel, the last fire dragon in existence. If you are here to kill me then I will fight, if not I suggest you go unharmed." He growled.

All I could manage to say was a faint 'Umm…'

"I see you bare a katana. So you are here to fight. I gave a fair warning so run and flee or face my wrath." He growled, baring his sharp teeth. Only five seconds later a blast of fire came my way and I barely dodged it and my tail went on fire. "Ow, ow, ow!" I still hold onto my sword which is on my sheath.

"What's wrong cat-human? You are not fighting back. You already took enough from me so why aren't you taking everything else from me?"

Huh? What's he talking about? He's the one who killed half our species 215 years ago. I thought in confusion.

"U-um Igneel, right?"

His reply was a small breath of fire and him lifting and smashing his paw against the ground which I assume meant yes. "I'm not sure what you mean…" A giant blast of red and blue fire went my way. I'm scared, I thought. Why am I up here fighting this dragon? Why am I baring such a powerful weapon? Why aren't I using it? I didn't know weather to dodge it or stare but ended up doing the latter. But what I saw was unlike anything I have ever seen in my life.

I felt warm but yet shivers went down my spine. I looked up to the sky where all I saw was the night sky filled with stars. It was clear and easy to see but then smoke started coming in and blocked the sky from shining on and had the opposite effect. The sky dulled so I looked around me and the first thing I noticed was that I'm no longer in the cave. Instead, I'm in what looks like my town before the dragons would've raid… or at least looks like it from pictures I saw in my textbook. The dragons here seem so peaceful, not wanting to harm anyone but then I saw a wave of colors filled with different colored hair, tails, and ears. The only color I don't see is blue… my color. All the cat people were raiding the dragons not the other way around. Still why wasn't there my color there? I also saw all the cat people bearing weapons ready to attack. I wandered around a little bit, an old but still ongoing habit of mine.

Another thing that shocked me was that I saw two dragons not one. One of them I recognized as Igneel but he paid me no attention, it was like he didn't even saw me. The other one was a blue and white dragon. She was different shades of dark blue transforming into white all around her body. The tip of her tail was pure white but the rest a simple but bold sky blue like mine. She also had my purple eyes. Her scales seemed to emit a small breeze.

Then I saw what Igneel experienced, all the cat people killing the dragons. The blue dragon managed to fly away but she got shot down. Although I saw something Igneel failed to notice. The one who killed her was holding a katana similar to mine except it didn't use any air magic. I went to try to touch them but then the fire disappeared and everything was back to normal before the fire.

"Well…?" said Igneel "Now you understand. They took away my beautiful mate, Nyetera, away from me."

The blue and white dragon? I thought. "The Blue Wind Dragon..." I muttered.

"Um, I think I know where Nyetera is… she's not actually dead." I said nervously.

A look of pure shock and maybe even a bit of horror was on Igneels face. "What!" he roared spitting out fire in the process which I just sidestepped.

"This katana I'm holding, is it familiar?" I said, holding it up.

Igneel came in closer and stared at it and said in a quiet tone, "Yes. Though it appears to have powerful air magic contained in it now."

I look up to see tears in the fire dragon's eyes and come to say "I think I am Nyetera." I feel like I should be sorry, but at the same time I don't know what to do.

He looked me in the eyes and asked me "Do you want to become a dragon once more?"

Ehh was the only thought I had. So leave the cat people or become a dragon. If I do this will Igneel acknowledge me? If he does, then…

"I will." Those words escaped my mouth before I even thought it through, then Igneel stabbed my heart with the katana that was unsheathed. I was so shocked I couldn't even think. Why? But I'm not dying. I'm still alive. My fluffy cat tail is turning into a long dragon one. My skin is turning into shades of dark and light blue mixed in with some shades of white, not gray though. I was also growing insanely. I now see why Igneel choose such a big cave because I grew up to around forty-five to fifty feet tall. My cat ears grew back and turned into… horns? What? Where are my ears? I can still hear though… In just a few moments I've turned into a complete dragon.

"I guess... There's no turning back now."

* * *

A/N I couldn't have done this without the help of my friend, Tyiinva. He helped proof read it and gave me the idea of Sebastian having a both my shy side and a kind of harsher side. This felt like a mini collab and I just really want to give him a quick shout out. He made one of my all time favourite stories and my fav Nalu fanfic. Here's the link to his page: u/7087974/

Little side note too: please check out me and Tyiinva's fanfic Demon Hunters. It is on my account so you don't need to look too hard.


End file.
